Мистер Пибблз: американский кот-астронавт в Fallout 4
Отправить кошку в космос человечество собиралось уже давно. Как в новый дом, на удачу, принято запускать сначала кошку, так и люди, готовясь сделать космос своим новым домом, инстинктивно начинают думать о кошке. Отец российской космонавтики Константин Эдуардович Циолковский писал: "Для изучения межпланетного пространства привлекательно весьма использовать котов, поскольку являются они животными веселыми и не склонными к пессимизму" (1). Американский писатель фантаст Роберт Хайнлайн где-то писал, что кошки станут непременными учатниками экипажей космических кораблей, создавая домашний уют. С некоторыми оговорками можно предположить, что Мистер Пибблз из компьютерной игры Фоллаут 4 – это неосуществленная американская мечта о коте-астронавте. Кот по кличке Мистер Пибблз (англ. Mr. Pebbles) является персонажем, который лишь упоминается в видеоигре "Fallout 4" от Bethesda Softworks, выпущенной 10 ноября 2015 года. Изображения этого кота в космическом скафандре встречаются в виде плакатов на стенах полуразрушенных зданий города Бостон, столицы штата Массачусетс, США, подвергнувшегося, по сюжету игры, атомной бомбардировке. Надпись на плакатах гласит: "Mr. Pebbles the first cat in space", - Мистер Пибблз первый кот в космосе. thumb Этот плакат отсылает, по крайней мере, к пяти реальным событиям, с которыми его можно связать. 1. Трогательная история о самом маленьком в мире коте, с похожим именем: Mr. Peebles. Разница в написании - только одна буква, а звучат слова одинаково: "мистер Пибблз" (2). 2. Запуск Лайки, первой собаки, отправленной Советским Союзом в космос на околоземную орбиту в 1957 году (3). 3. В 2013 году исполнилось 50 лет суборбитального полета кошки Фелисетт (4). Первыми, кто запустил кошку в космос, были французы – 1963. 4. Американцы никогда не запускали кота в космос. Правда, в 1947 году НАСА на военных самолетах проводило опыты по исследования поведения кошек в невесомости (5). 5. Не исключено также, что этот плакат косвенно связан и с событиями вокруг знаменитого ролика «Nyan Cat», загруженного на YouTube в апреле 2011 года, ставшего популярным интернет-мемом и прообразом флеш-игры "Кот Ньян: Потерянный в космосе" (Nyan Cat: Lost in Space). Кот мистер Пибблз, который не стал астронавтом, 2004 год Приводим отрывок из статьи с сайта fanscat.ru с небольшими сокращениями. Сейчас на планете живет один очень маленький кот. Совсем маленький – длина туловища этого котейки всего лишь 15 см (конечно, без учета хвоста), а вес – каких-то 1300 грамм! Представили себе такого малыша? Но это вовсе не малыш, а взрослый вполне сформировавшийся кот по кличке мистер Пибблз (Mr. Peebles), который в двухлетнем возрасте имел такие показатели веса и роста. thumb|Мистер Пибблз (Mr. Peebles) самый маленький кот в мире Судьба мистера Пибблза довольно сложная. Обычно кошка не может вырасти по нескольким причинам. Это и плохое питание, и генетические дефекты, и перенесенное в детстве тяжелое инфекционное заболевание. Почему кот вырастает совсем небольшой или остается таким крохотным – досконально неизвестно. Ветеринары не могут дать точного ответа, почему люби-мец остался мелким. Ведь у родителей нормального размера вполне может появиться совсем маленькое чудо. Периодически такие детки попадали в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса, как самые ма-ленькие представители домашних кошачьих. Таким же образом и мистер Пибблз стал рекордсменом. К сожалению, первому хозяину этого малыша не нравилось, что котенок малогабаритный, какой-то «дохленький» на вид. Будучи фа-натом американского сериала, хозяин Робин назвал кота в честь персонажа ситкома – куклы-чревовещателя. (Ситком, англ. sitcom, сокр. от situation comedy — комедия положений, ситуационная комедия). С каждым днем Робин недолюбливал мистера Пибблза все больше и больше, порой даже поднимал руку на малыша. В конце-концов, он решил пристроить кота в добрые руки. thumb|Mr.Peebles - самый маленький кот в мире, согласно книге оекордов ГиннесаИменно такими руками обладала ветеринар Донна Сассман, которая посетила Робина, чтобы вакцинировать его пса. Мистер Пиблс показался ей очень милым и смышленым малышом, пото-му Донна попросила разрешения забрать его к себе в клинику. На просьбу хозяин отреагировал словами о том, что если она сможет поймать этого кота – пусть забирает. И котенок переехал в ветеринарную больницу Good Shepherd Veterinary Clinic, что в городке Пекин, штата Иллинойс, США. Длительные наблюдения за состоянием мистера Пибблза показали, что котенок и не думает больше расти. Полное обследование стерло все сомнения – кот полностью сформировал-ся, это взрослый здоровый питомец. Еще несколько анализов и стала известна причина, по ко-торой котик не растет. Все дело в генетических изменениях, которые и привели к остановке роста. Собрав все необходимые документы, персонал ветеринарной клиники подал заявку в Книгу рекордов. Так, в 2004 году мистер Пибблз был зарегистрирован и признан самой маленькой кошкой в мире. По словам Донны Сассман, которая и приютила миниатюрного котика, мистер Пиблс очень игривый и ласковый, очень активный кот, несмотря на свои маленькие размеры. Также она упомянула, что котик любит спать вместе с хозяевами между мистером и миссис Сассман, прижавшись своим маленьким тельцем к шее любимой хозяйки (2). Первыми запустили кошку в космос французы в 1963 году 18 октября 1963 года Франция запустила с космодрома Хаммагир ( фр. Hammaguir) в алжирской части пустыни Сахара в околоземное пространство ракету Veronique с кошкой на борту. В подготовке к этому полёту принимало участие двенадцать животных, главным кандидатом на полёт был кот Феликс. Он прошёл интенсивную подготовку и был утверждён на полёт. thumb|Кот Феликс (Felix), подготовленный французами к запуску в космос Через электроды, вживленные в мозг животного, должны были поступать сигналы, которые потом записывались. Они были подключены к ассоциативной и соматосенсорной зоне коры головного мозга с гиппокампа, который является частью лимбической системы головного мозга, принимающий участие в консолидации памяти и в формировании эмоций. Кошки - очень интересные научные объекты, потому что у них наиболее развитый вестибулярный аппарат. Они часто используются для нейрофизических опытов. Перед учеными была одна большая проблема – кошки плохо переносят неподвижность, поэтому в первый отряд кошконавтов не набирали непосед. Были придуманы спецальные контейнеры и кошек приучали спокойно сидеть в них в пристегнутом состоянии в течение все более и более длительного времени. Контейнер имел такую форму, чтобы кошка размещалась в нем в наиболее естественном для себя положении – лежа. thumb|Кот Феликс в специальном контейнере для суборбитального полета Однако незадолго до запуска кот Феликс сбежал, и его срочно заменили Фелисеттой. Времени на подготовку и тренировки совершенно не оставалось. Поэтому ей наспех вживили в мозг электроды и отправили в космос. Высота полета была небольшой – 155 км. Кошка находилась в невесомости 5 минут 2 секунды. Перегрузки во время торможения непредсказуемо прыгала в пределах от +4 единицы до -4 единицы. Когда вышел основной парашют перегрузка достигла 7 единиц. Кошку после приземления нашли очень быстро – здесь надо отдать должное службе спасения и поиска. Ее достали из контейнера уже через 13 минут 13 секунд после приземления. Но кошка, очевидно, больше с людьми дел вести не пожелала, поэтому сбежала точно так же, как и ее предшественница. thumb|Кошка Фелисетта первой побывавшая в космосе Это единственный успешный пуск кошки в космическое пространство. Хоть полет и не был орбитальным, до космоса кошка добралась. Вторая попытка отправить в космос кошку закончилась плачевно. 24 октября 1963 года в 6 часов 30 минут была запущена ракета, которая поднялась всего на 88 км, после чего началось ее резкое падение. Падение произошло около горы Бешат в 120 километрах от пусковой площадки. Но здесь служба спасения и поиска подкачала. Ракета, или, вернее, ее головная часть, была найдена только через 2 дня. К тому времени кошка погибла, хотя есть предположения, что в момент посадки животное было живо. Кличка этого кота нам неизвестна. Но невесомость ему все-таки, несмотря на короткий полет, испытать удалось . Она длилась с 120-ой по 210-ую секунду полета. После этого было решено кошек больше в полет не пускать. Фелисетте и Феликс не раз появлялись на почтовых марках. Правда, французы и сами порой путают, кто же из них летал в космос. Причем под изображением одной кошки подписывают кличку другой. Так, на одной марке изображена Фелисетте, которая была черно-белой, а подписано «Феликс». Хотя Феликс был полосатым. thumb|Марка Коморских островов, где перепутаны имена котов: изображена Фелисетта, а написано, что это кот Феликс thumb|Космическая кошка Фелисетта на почтовой марке Республики Нигер Кот Ньян (Nyan Cat) Видео-ролик «Nyan Cat» был загружен на YouTube в апреле 2011 года. thumb|Скриншот игры Кот Ньян: Потерянный в космосе (Nyan Cat: Lost in Space) Он стал популярным интернет-мемом. В видеоролике соединены японская поп-мелодия и движущийся рисунок кошки с телом из печенья Поп-тартс, летящей в космосе и оставляющей за собой шлейф из радуги. Видеоролик занял пятое место по количеству просмотров на сайте в 2011 году (6), (7). К апрелю 2016 года ролик набрал более 133 миллионов просмотров. На его основе создано уже восемь поколений флеш-игры для мобильников, рекомендуемых сайтами о детских играх: Кот Ньян: Потерянный в космосе (Nyan Cat: Lost in Space). Кот Ньян летит сквозь галактику, оставляя за собой след из радуги. В игре простое управление, интересный геймплей и сипатичное звуковое сопровождение. (8). ---- (1) Почему коты не летают в космос . Кот Феликс. Секретные материалы. Авторы видеоролика тоже перепутали имена котов. Доказательство: thumb|left|500px|Кошка Фелисетт и группа специалистов из французского космического агентства C.E.R.N.A. Кошка Фелисетт и группа французских ученых и специалистов сфотографировались сразу после полета. (2) История самого маленького кота в мире , мистера Пибблза (3) "This is possibly a reference to Laika the first dog sent to space by the U.S.S.R. in 1957. Perhaps since the U.S.S.R. sent a dog into space the U.S. decided to respond by sending a cat into space". (4) Кошки в космосе , к 50-летию суборбитального полета кошки Фелисетт. (5) Видео со съемкой экспериментов НАСА о поведении кошек в невесомости NASA's zero-gravity cat astronaut (6) Википедия о меме Nyan Cat (7) Рекордный ролик на ютубе о Ньян Коте, Nyan Cat, original (8) Флеш игра Nyan Cat: Lost in Space Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only humanoid characters